Goblin Week: TitleKnown's Entries
I would be shameful and abhorrent if I did not make a goblin for @goblinweek. Bright Goblins This hermaphroditic species exists in a “modern” setting, living in abandoned buildings and sewers and first derived from octopi hanging around a heavily-magically-contaminated areas. They are bioluminescent creatures with a clever temperament, but which are also often too curious and mischevous for their own good. That thing on their chest is actually their baglike mouth, which they use to not only eat the grody garbage they consume with their super-strong stomach but to also store various inorganic materials. This little fella is a sewer-dwelling merchant, with loads of deals, rockin the Marty McFly vest. Weevil Goblin For a slightly late @goblinweek thing, here is a Weevil Goblin. They are feared for their eerie looks and acid secretions, but are in truth the deepest and most stalwart defenders of the world against dreadful plant monsters, like the haunting Hungry Silas; the hordes of Audrey Jrs and the dread Brain Corn… Wire Goblin For the second thingy of @goblinweek, it’s the Wire Goblin! They’re really more like Tsukumogami, made up of abandoned electrical wires and tending to make a big mess of things when they’re zapping up the place. They don’t really mean ayny harm though, they just want to bring power… Mask Goblins Okay, for my late entry in @goblinweek , I have Mask Goblins, a species borne in the world of dreams who goes making mischief, and is a totally original species not at all a blatant ripoff ofinspired by a species from a very DMCA-happy company, do not steal. And, if you’re wondering why I made her so thicc, I was trying to go for a ripoff ofhomage to @mote-of-ash‘s style, but He Is The Yo-Yo Master and I Am But A Simple Yo-Yo Man… Blackmidi For today’s piece for @goblinweek, I made Blackmidi, the Musician For The Mountain King! She hates the mountain king’s guts, namely for chopping off her legs and sewing her eyes shut at a young age so she could focus on pure sound and music. But, she manages to get around with her massive, absurdly quick hands, and she is able to play pieces a human musician could never hope to achieve with those same hands. She is, however, all too willing to betray her mad; tyrannical “leader,” she simply lacks the power to do it right now, unless somebody comes along… I tried for a rougher, more gnarled look using a different brush on this one, tho IDK if it came out the best. And, for the record, she was inspired by this. Radiant Goblins and Salt Goblins For this next @goblinweek, it’s a two-fer, the warring Radiant Goblins and Salt Goblins! I wanted a goblin-species rivalry to make up for the day I missed, but I was unsure how to do that until I remembered the obscure corners of the D&D Elemental Planes, the Quasielemental Planes! More specifically, the Negative-Water-aligned Quasielemental Plane of Salt and the Positive-Fire-Aligned Quasielemental Plane of Radiance! Oh, these two, can’t they just ever get along? Mask Goblin Queen A GOBLIN QUEEN IS NEITHER LATE NOR EARLY! Though, I certainly am very; very late for the last entry of @goblinweek, but here she is! It’s the Mask Goblin Queen, the curvacious “species” that rules over those mischevous not-at-all-knockoff Mask Goblins I debuted early this week, commanding their mischief to her whims! Though, the trick of the matter is, the Mask Goblin Queens aren’t technically a true species/subspecies at all, but rather a form various regular Mask Goblins physically change into when they lead the group, and change back when they rotate out. They rotate every few months or so, to keep things interesting/fair, and the ones rotated out do appreciate the break, tho there does tend to be those who consistently get the job because they;’re Just That Good. They’re also totally not inspired by my headcanon about those super-sexualised Shy Gals relative to Shy Guys mixed in with Jareth and the Teensies from Rayman 2 nope not at allLOOK A BUNNY! Author Note As with all the Goblin Week Goblin species, this species is available under a CC-By 4.0 Vanilla license, usable freely as you see fit as long as I; Thomas F. Johnson am credited as the creator of them. Even when you’re doing the inevitable Rule 34. Category:Thomas Johnson Species